


Bennu Kenobi Prompt Fills and Drabbles

by OwlFlight



Series: Bennu Kenobi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Soldiers, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/pseuds/OwlFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennu Kenobi prompt-fills and drabbles. Includes: Bennu's first battle, the birth of her nephew, and Obi-Wan's view of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Star Wars: The Force Awakens aired, and should be regarded as an alternate universe branching off after the events of the Original Trilogy.

Note: writingfish asked: Prompt: The far river is full of blood

 

Bennu knows that she was promoted far too quickly.

She enlisted as soon as she was of age - eighteen, literally the day after her birthday. Her plans hadn’t been particularly secret, and she’d been tagging along with her siblings long enough to have become a familiar sight in the halls of the latest rebel base. Long enough that all of Rogue Squadron seems to have adopted her as an unofficial mascot. Long enough that some people no longer scream when they walk in on her during levitation practice. Long enough that the name ‘Kenobi’ is, once more, widespread.

Apparently, someone else had realized that as well.

Bennu goes through basic training with the other raw recruits. It - isn’t particularly challenging. At least, not compared to her mother’s training, or the workouts she’s been putting herself through since - since Yavin. Well. Her and Luke. Like it or not, she knows more about the Force then he does, leaving her as his de-facto teacher.

She spends most of basic training helping the other recruits. With their assignments, the physical conditioning - more then a few of them are irritated at being shown up by an eighteen-year-old, but she’s better then them in everything but academics.

(She never graduated from Anchorhead’s educational system. So sue her, the Empire interrupted her school plans, and Leia has taken a particular pleasure in arranging for her education.)

Again, someone must have noticed.

Bennu had been in the field for _three weeks_ when she’s promoted. She’d opted for a ground-based attack squad, and now she’s in charge of this bunch of lunatics. She’s been through officer training, but she didn’t - she thought -

Someone’s mistaking her for her mother again. The thought is like ice in her chest. Or someone has realized the propaganda value of having a Kenobi lead their armies. To be a visible face at the forefront of the troops. The fact that she’s young, relatively pretty, and photogenic only clinches it.

She makes mistakes.

Of course she does. She’s been in the field for three weeks.

She manages to save some of her people. (Mainly due to the Force screaming in her ears - _duck now! Now! Everyone get down!)_ She manages to kill some Imps. _(Oh gods, that one was screaming for his mother, and she wants her mother, she wants her mother badly enough to scream)_. She makes the rendevous point with her objective met and gets everyone the hell out of there.

She puts in a transfer to covert operations and sabotage the instant she gets back to base. It’s almost denied.

(Of course it’s denied. She’s the last Kenobi. Luke’s the last Skywalker, and he’ll direct things from the sky while she mops up operations on the ground. Just like their respective parents.)

Leia - beautiful, wonderful Leia who has practically raised her these last few years - forces the issue. Bennu's fortunate enough to be in the room when the Princess of Alderaan demands to know in what _universe_ is it acceptable to make an eighteen-year-old responsible for leading and commanding the equivalent of an entire *army* when she has neither the training or experience to do so. At that point the counter-arguments - abruptly stall as it is revealed that the majority of high command had _no idea_ exactly _what_ had taken place during Bennu's last - and so far only - mission. 

She works in recon from then on. And sabotage. She leads small groups of people in covert missions, and she’s _good_ at it.

Except, according to everyone, she did well during her first assignment. For a novice, that is. Accomplished the objective, got most of her people to safety. She isn’t a natural, but she did a hell of a lot better then the people who all but hang the offending general for putting an eighteen-year-old in command of a group of trained soldiers think she should have been capable of. It’s something to think about for the future.

Bennu wonders what he mother went through. If she felt this way.

_(She dreams that her mother stands astride a river of blood and offal, eyes and expression blank.)_


	2. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bennu's reaction to her nephew getting her mother's name. (AU)

“You want to name him after who?” Bennu looks down at the infant cradled in her arms. To her eyes, the child is - relatively healthy (she - doesn’t really know all that much about babies). Red cheeks, one hell of a voice, a dusting of feather-soft black hair across a tender scalp. To her Force-sense, the baby is a bundle shimmering, unrealized potential.

“It’s not like I own Mom’s name.” The redhead points out wryly, awkwardly adjusting her grip. 

“She was _your_ mother.” Leia says softly. Bennu isn’t looking at her, too preoccupied with the tiny hands attempting to grope her breasts. _No, little one, I’m not your mama, there isn’t any food for you there -_ “If anyone has the right to that name, it’s you.”

Bennu pauses as the Force whispers to her. This moment is - important. Somehow.

“…if I ever have a kid.” Bennu says slowly. “I won’t name him or her after Mom.” She shrugged. “You can use the name if you want it. Obi-Wan was pretty much your family too, in all the ways that matter.” It does her no harm to share her mother with other people. Love - is not a commodity that can be divided into finite portions.

“But I’d make it a middle name, not a first name.” Leia and Han had already been looking down at their newborn son, faces softening into the bright wonder of new parents; the moment is shattered as they look up at her sharply. Bennu shrugs awkwardly. “Look, you can ignore me if you want, but - it’s a big name. With a lot of stuff attached to it. I don’t think it’s right to make children walking gravestones to dead people, it’s why if I ever have kids I intend to give them names that are their own, not - “ Bennu cuts herself off, hissing under her breath as she fumbles for the words.

“It’s not right to put all that on a kid.” She finally manages.

_Jedi Master. High General. Hermit. Outlaw. Martyr. Survivor. Mother._

“Plus, Ben’s a _girl’s_ name.” She adds lightly. “You really want to do that to him?”


	3. Bye and Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drappersky asked: Prompt: A new life born into the wreckage of everything I once loved. Obi-Wan + babies

“Bye-and-bye, bye-and-bye - “ Obi-Wan choked, words cutting off mid-sentence as the former (always) Jedi blinked hard. The small form squirmed in the one-time general’s shaking arms; a shrill, high-pitched wail split the air as the tiny girl-child howled her indignation to the cold evening sands of the Dune Sea.

She couldn’t do this. Obi-Wan felt herself shaking as she ran a clumsy hand along her daughter’s back. Bennu was - was - she _could not_ do this.

“Bye-and-bye, bye-and… and-bye - “ The sob took her entirely by surprise, derailing her clumsy attempt at a lullaby. She was - had been - Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of the High Jedi Council. She’d never thought to be more then that. But now she was a _mother_ , and her daughter was fidgeting in her arms, tiny hands gripping fruitlessly at her travel-stained robes.

She was a mother. This was her _daughter_ , and the former Jedi felt gorge rise in her throat at the thought. This was her daughter, and - Bennu was several months old now. Her eyes should have started to change color from the standard blue the holonet had assured the tired women all human children were born with. Except. Except her eyes were still that perfect, flawless blue that Obi-Wan had seen _every day_ for more then ten years.

The realization had prompted an almost frantic search of her daughter’s features. Her jaw was squarer then Obi-Wan’s own, and there was something in the shape of her mouth that made the jedi think that Bennu’s smile would be a crooked grin, and -

Obi-Wan felt her shoulders heave once again. She was a mother. This was her _daughter_. The Order was dead; the Jedi were all but exterminated, her friends, her comrades, her student, _oh gods Anakin -_

But she had her daughter, tiny and helpless and the last remnant of something _good_ she’d managed to steal from the Darkness. The one last piece of a name she would not allow herself to think reminiscent of someone she had once loved.

“ - the moon is half a muja pie.” Obi-Wan sang shakily, clumsily rocking her daughter. “…a jawa stole the other half, and scattered star-crumbs in the sky…”


End file.
